Normally, in high-speed individual sports, such as speed skating, skiing, bicycling and running, it is desired to reduce air resistance or aerodynamic drag because it can significantly retard the speed of the athlete. Likewise, in sports such as swimming, it is desired to reduce water resistance or drag because such drag can significantly retard the speed of the athlete. There are apparel-related items that attempt to reduce fluid (air or water) resistance or drag.
However, during training, athletes often are not looking to increase their speed but instead are looking for ways to increase their strength and endurance, typically by increasing the effort that they must exert while training. Moreover, athletes often train at one venue, for example at a high altitude, but compete at another venue, for example at a low altitude. It would be beneficial to provide an avenue that would simulate conditions at the competition site not found at the training site such as air resistance, which is higher at lower elevations.
Current fluid resistance training devices include devices such as parachutes and resistance bands. Parachutes typically require a harness attached around the waist and a large fabric parachute attached to the body through the harness. Resistance bands connect the torso to a stationary object or a training partner.